The Seduction Of Justin Taylor
by MadameMorganLeFay
Summary: "And that's when it happened- when HE came along!" It was one ordinary night out in Babylon when Brian Kinney met Justin Taylor and he knew the twink had to come home with him. One-Shot. Canon for 1x01.


**THE SEDUCTION OF JUSTIN TAYLOR**

* * *

**I LOVE the very first scene between Brian and Justin, so really wanted to recreate it here from Brian's point of view. Parts of the original script have been missed out, and there may the the odd small mistake, but the main focus is Brian, so that shouldn't matter. Feel free to point them out, though. No holding back with this one-shot, so prefer mild material, my advice is don't read any further.**

* * *

God, this twink was cute. But he didn't have a fucking clue.

It was all Brian could do to keep from laughing out loud at the youngster's almost endearing pretend sexual experience. Into leather? Yeah, right! Chances were the only things this little blond knew about leather concerned jackets- not tight jockstraps and thongs. But he just smiled as though he approved of this fetish, whilst undressing the twink with his eyes…

Newbies. He could smell them a mile away. Always so flattered when they were noticed, stumbling over their words, not knowing what to say. They never made the first move, always waiting for the more experienced person to set things off. Always uncomfortable in the spotlight, making up for their insecurities by feigning vast, intricate knowledge about everything remotely sexual. Yes- here was one such a newcomer, desperately trying to pose as a seasoned, promiscuous trick.

That was his- Brian's- job. And such a situation was where he felt his years of experience in the art of seduction came in real handy. In fact, he was giving away a massive favour for free, where elsewhere big bucks would have been involved. Another small laugh almost escaped his lips- especially when the lad mistook the expression for a flirtatious smile and flashed him one back.

(Well, he had nice teeth. Probably because his mom made him brush them every night before bed.)

It was so very tempting to ask whether said twink would be better off at home cuddling his teddy or doing his homework like all good boys do. But best not to spoil the moment. Once he set his eyes on something he wanted, only the apocalypse would stop him from taking it- and hard. That familiar swirl of desire was fizzling inside his blood. His mouth hung slightly open with his tongue flicking out every so often, licking his lips almost automatically- his eyes were wide and sending out all kinds of overt, lascivious signals that made the newbie shrink back against the post. Nervous, was he?

This was only the beginning.

Already, he had made sure he was standing well within the twink's personal space- all up in his face, complete with his huskiest drawl and most piercing gaze. It had been established: they were going to fuck tonight, whether this lad could tell Boy Toy from Meat Hook or not. Because Brian Kinney always got what he wanted.

"Where you headed?"

"No place special."

Excellent. "I can change that…"

And so it was. Alright, so Mikey, Emmett and Ted had been waiting for him to finish being sucked off so they could ride home, but when he was so horny like this, could barely stop himself from taking the twink in the car- on the roof in front of everyone… He couldn't stop to consider the needs of his friends! It was bad for his health, and unfair on his new fuck, who would be missing out on the chance to fuck THE Brian Kinney.

So yes, it was in humanity's best interest that he dumped his friends on the sidewalk, riding off for a night of sweet, manic perversions. Aw, fuck: that little feeling deep within his pants told him tonight was going to be so good.

Of course the special initiation ceremony could only happen in his loft; large, comfortable, fashionable, sexy lighting. No place like home, they said. As he strode in, chucked off his jacket, he patted his pocket, pleased to feel that special bulge of Special K. The twink might need these supplements to get his juices flowing around the right way. At the moment, there was too much blood in his brain, and not enough where it mattered.

"You coming in?"

The only word that occurred to him when watching his soon to be fuck buddy gaping, stumbling, wide-eyed in the doorway was cute. He didn't want to sound affectionate, or anything, but clearly such grandeur was new to him. Well, not everybody was fortunate to have high-end appliances, shiny table tops and plush couches. Better savour the high life whilst there was still time.

Eventually, baby steps became slightly more assured. Time for the big show, Brian thought to himself smugly. Off came the shirt, fabric sliding upwards to reveal smooth, toned skin. The twink was practically drooling, finding any little random thing to say to act as though he was totally in control. He grabbed a bottle of water, drank a little off the top, then chucked the rest over his head, releasing a million tiny droplets through his hair, down his face and body. Lover boy was enjoying the view, so he shook his damp hair a few times for good measure.

Then adept fingers moved down to peel his flies.

"D'you like Special K?"

Yes, the speechless newcomer did- but liked Cheerio's better?! The fuck was he talking about? God, if he didn't die of laughter by the end of tonight, he didn't know what would kill him. He patiently explained that these were drugs:

"—my disco pharmacologist cooks this up for me."

Did that clear things up? Nope.

"Oh, I'm really allergic to a lot of drugs- my doctor gave me penicillin once- almost killed me!"

Tragedy. Brian yanked at his flies, watched the twink's eyes drop downwards immediately, probably savouring his skimpy undergarments- that is, if they could be called undergarments: barely covered anything, especially not his ass.

Were they really discussing different types of drugs now?

"Tylenol's what they give you when you are allergic to everything else…"

"Codeine; codeine's the worst!"

Off came the thong. Now he was out- so to speak. Standing in the middle of his floor, still half in his jeans, the goods out on full display. He didn't have to look down to know he was fucking hot. The twink knew that, which was why his mouth was nearly hanging to the floor, eyes almost falling out of their enlarged sockets. Just as it should be.

Didn't he keep telling himself, tonight was going to be orgasmic?

"So are you coming or going? Or coming- and then going? Or coming… and staying?"

Was there really any need to ask? Sure, there was hesitation at first, but that was understandable. He had already established this fuck was a newcomer to the game. But when he turned to shut the door, Brian knew the deal was sealed. They were going to fuck- so hard. All night. Everywhere.

Let the fun begin…

His heart was racing as the twink walked right up to him until their noses were brushing. Warm breath tingling with the desire for sex mingled together, he could see blue, blue eyes, and moist lips. Delicious. Gently, he edged forward, foreheads resting together and he could smell that intoxicating mixture of desire and cologne swirling in the miniscule space between them. He could feel blood racing down south, and his own lips growing wetter and wetter… and their heads inched closer, closer, closer still…

With a small moan, he took longer than usual to appreciate the softness of the twink's mouth- just as he would expect. Not that there was much movement coming from the other; he was completely frozen in time- probably had never been kissed like this. Well, something would have to encourage him; Brian pressed deeper with his mouth, then turned his head so that his lips swiped all over the other's in one sweeping, messy curve. In return, he was gratified to hear a small gasp, feel the twink sidle closer to him.

So far, so good. Brian kissed him a few more times, lips thoroughly entwined. _Now_ the rookie was really getting into it, once he got the hang of all the twisting, and tongues.

Time to close in on the target. Eager hands unzipped the twink's flies, impatiently yanked down his boxers and grabbed their prize. His new fuck pulled away from their wild kissing to gasp loudly over his shoulder, evidently unused to the raw sensation of hand on cock. Well, there would be plenty more where that came from, Brian thought, smiling into the other lad's neck… He made sure his fingers ran down the full length, swirled his palms around the head, reached further inside to cup his balls… That got the twink so hot, Brian was mildly surprised to feel both arms around his neck, and teeth and lips roving all over his lips, down his face, around his neck…

Well, he was a quick learner! Good.

With masterful subtle movements (plus full cooperation), he ripped off the twink's clothes and slid backwards, backwards to his soft, large bed…

Now he was straddling his conquest, one hand stroking this fresh cock up and down. The rookie had not been interested in trying to stay in control- was gasping every few seconds; every stroke and flick seemed to hit a sensitive spot. Brian was even afraid at times of an unexpected ejaculation, so he felt it prudent to issue a warning first:

"Don't come yet."

When asked to stop stroking, he did- but only to save his chest and sheets from being defiled. So… now that he had effectively- and single-handedly (so to speak) seduced the twink, it was time to probe a little deeper into the case (pun intended), get a feel for this new taste. What wonderful, crazy, beautiful things would they get up to that night?

"So what d'you like to do?"

"…Watch movies, play Tombraider…"

Brian pressed his lips together into a condescending smile rather than snicker again.

"I meant in bed."

"Oh!" Who would have thought innocence could be so fucking… cute? (Was that the third, fourth time he had used that word so far?) "This is fine."

Not very ambitious, was he? He, Brian, did not go through all this trouble just to masturbate- he could pick up a fucking porno and get off any day of the week! He almost wanted to say: _"You know for someone who allegedly is into leather, you have surprisingly mild taste…"_

"Are you a top- or a bottom?" The answer was obvious, but the boy's clueless responses were so amusing, he just had to lay some more bait. There was no way in hell a skinny little thing like this rookie could be a top…

"Top… and bottom…"

"Hm, versatile?"

"And ambidextrous- which is really confusing, because I never know which hand to use!"

_How fascinating, dear._ Brian found himself grinningng again- fuck, he was starting to like this wonderfully naiive boy. Not a sexual bone in his body- all innocence and perpetual youth. Definitely not someone prepared for the big bad world where men like him lurked around, fiending for ass and drugs.

"D'you like to rim?"

"Sure!"

Silence ensued.

"Well? Go to it!"

_Haha, caught you now!_

"Erm… what exactly do you mean?"

Why the fuck did the phone have to ring just then?...

~ooooOOOOoooo~

It was about an hour or so later, driving back in the car in the back seat- with… what's his name, high on E saying "Tick, tick, tick"- the first words of his so-called sonny boy. Apparently, the scary men and women dressed in white told him Lindsay Peterson had given birth to a son named…

He had a son with a name.

His own little tiny bundle of joy for life. Michael was driving the jeep, and though in the back of his mind, he knew he would regret this decision tomorrow morning, he was too high and too horny to protest. Everything was beautiful, the sky, the jeep… the twink…

"Tick, tick, tick…"

What he wouldn't give for a fuck right now… and speak of the devil, he had one pressed against his side. The things they would do when he got back to his apartment... Brian leaned closer, pressed his forehead, nose, mouth against the rookie's face, inhaling the kind of deodorant only teenagers wore.

Because that's what he was- a fucking kid. A pretty mad one, at that. Pretending to be 21- who the hell was he kidding? Only a 17 year old would think of cereal when the topic of Special K was brought up- only a 17 year old pretended to know how to rim, and then admit they had no idea about what they were pretending to know. Hilarious really. Born in 1979- yeah right. Evidently lying wasn't a mandatory course on his school curriculum.

Still… Brian wanted him. Preferably now.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he announced, rather too loudly, playing with the edge of what's his name's shirt. He rubbed his face up against the twink, whispering and moaning before he couldn't take waiting any longer. His head sunk down, destined for cock, destined to suck every last drop out of—

The jeep swerved violently, right, left, right, left…

"Fuck!"

"Sorry!" Mikey was smiling too much to be truly apologetic. "I had to swerve to miss that doggy."

Yeah, whatever. Back at the loft, there would be minimal distractions from hard fucking. The sooner they got there, the better. But no, unsatisfied with ruining what had promised to be some hot head on the road, Michael had to intervene, claiming he was taking the kid home. The _fuck_ was Michael taking him home- not when he was so hot like this! Who the hell did Mikey think he was playing with? He pulled the newbie against him defensively, leaning closer to murmur in his ear, jokingly giving the option of accompanying Brian home multiple choice style.

"…A- yes, B-yes, or C… yes? Tick, tick, tick; time's up, pencils down."

"None of the above," Michael interjected, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going with him!"

A slow, sensuous and devilish smile spread across Brian's face at the confident reply. He twisted the twink's face so their eyes met; leaned closer to commend his choice:

"Good boy. You get A +…" Just like that, they were kissing again- less forcefully, but that was what made it even more exciting. He felt like saying, "Just wait till your daddy gets home, sonny boy!", but E didn't let him speak in proper sentences, and besides, he was too busy trailing his lips along the twink's mouth and chin to care.

But when they got home…

He couldn't wait to get back in the loft- had started to rip off mystery boy's shirt in the lift. Now the door was shut, it was all systems go; deeper kisses, lustful promises and bolder caresses. Suddenly, Brian felt so fucking happy, tried to spin his new fuck round the furniture. God, E was great! Without warning, he suddenly went off in a mad succession of handstands, tipping over furniture in his trail of destruction around his apartment. Laughing and whooping for joy, he took brief intervals to come back to sticking his tongue as far as it would go down Little New Fuck's mouth, but then it was back to all kinds of wild antics; ripping out his couch, knocking over his chairs, the works.

At times, he could see the twink gawping, unsure of what to do. Probably thought Brian Kinney was a nutcase- but he wasn't; he was just beautiful. Everything was beautiful, including these apples, which he now proceeded to juggle.

"Look what I can do!"

"That's… very nice," came the dazed reply.

Juggling, tipping shit over… And then came time to show this dreamy-eyed lover the real facts of life. Call it basic biology. He rushed up to the boy, peeling off his own shirt and jeans as he did so.

"Get over here," he breathed into mystery boy's ear, allowing his tongue to scrape the lobe gently, "come with me, and let me show you something… something so fucking awesome, you'll never forget it!"

"Oh… yes, please…"

"You're an eager learner, aren't you?" Brian muttered between more feverish kisses, leading a steady trail back to the bed. When he could finally bring himself to pull away from that… mouth (had he mentioned how moist it was?), he pushed the twink onto his front.

Flicking his tongue out like a serpent poised to kill, he let it run all the way down the twink's neck… down the smooth curve of his back, then to the lower spine… A loud gasp was the reward. But that was nothing until the glistening tongue ran its course along the curvature of the twink's ass and came to rest around that prized entrance…

"Now you know what rimming is!"

Jesus, this boy could really moan and groan! Brian could hardly hear himself think about what he was doing over the feverish cries for more. His tongue swirled, teased, explored, withdrew over and over. All the resultant wriggling and squirming was really getting himself hot now- he could feel his own thick length creating friction against the sheets. Mystery boy was getting quite demanding now, encouraging a very thorough exploration so much so that Brian was actually unsure he would be able to keep up.

Kid learnt fast. Still, his tongue was tired; it was time to move into the next phase.

"Lie on your back."

With a small, lustful smile, he showed mystery boy to lift his legs, preparing for penetration. Teacher and student, he liked to think of it- school lessons brought to life, especially when the newbie hastily interrupted to point out a condom had to be used… (Well, duh). He never stepped out of the loft without at least two rubbers in his pocket.

"Put it on me… Slip it on my dick…"

It only turned Brian on more that mystery boy's hands were clearly shaking as he did so; feeling hesitant fingers trail up his length was better than he thought. He casually reached out for his faithful tube of lube, squirted out a healthy amount and applied some to his latest project, who gasped and complained it was cold. Typical.

"It'll heat up."

"Just… take it easy, alright?" mystery boy cautioned nervously as he prepared to make a grand entrance.

Brian had no issue with that. (Cute request- everything about what's his name was so damn innocent!)

Looking more like he was possessed with desire than simply horny, Brian inched closer, fixing the twink with his hypnotic gaze. Without warning, he entered swiftly, eliciting a cry of shock- again, typical. Explaining that every good fuck had to involve a little pain, he knew he was ready- and this kid was going to get taught in ways they never would at school. He, Brian Kinney, was horny, hard, he had a willing recipient and E fizzling in his blood. Everything was good to go. Remember, he told himself, nice and slow. This twink must never forget just who had taken him home tonight. And it was not enough to be just a memory; he had to feel it next morning, possibly the next.

If the newbie ever had someone in the future, it had to be in the knowledge of who had fucked him first- THE Brian Kinney…

He pulled back, pushed inside again with the right mixture of force and gentleness required for a memorable fuck. In, out, in, out…. With eyes never wavering from the twink, until his eyelids started to droop as he sunk further into his zone. He pushed a little deeper, enjoying mystery boy's gasps and moans- suddenly he wanted more contact. Another thrust, and they were kissing long, slow, deep and hard. Even better, Brian noted with approval.

He allowed his mouth to wander whilst his hips kept up the rhythm. He could feel his stomach rubbing hard against what's his name's cock- and it was good- so good. On an impulse, he grabbed the twink's hand, encouraging to rub himself. The result was beautiful to watch, inspiring him to move faster.

Now he was falling into the zone. His eyes were closed, his mouth was parted. His breathing became heavier, his kisses more frantic. He didn't know if he was Brian Kinney any longer or the rookie. With each driving thrust, he was transported into another dimension- he was living this wonderful new place, this exciting adventure. Oh… - and this was so good- so fucking good… His hands roamed up the twink's stomach, caressed his pecs, trailed up and down his face- all his lips could feel was beautiful skin everywhere. The only sound was a melodious chorus of moans, and the friction he was creating inside mystery boy's ass was beautiful, sending sharp waves of pleasure zinging up and down Brian's gyrating body.

The passion was building. At this rate, he would not be able to hold it for any longer- but it felt they had been going strong for ages. At times, he would open his eyes and feel the twink gazing at him in… wonder, adoration. Just as he should be, Brian thought with a smile, and pushed harder, more determined to reach the edge. Yes… he could feel it coming; it was building deep inside of him. Somewhere in his stomach was a tiny pinprick of energy was swelling with each passing moment, ready to explode, shooting up inside just as he would outside. When he came, it would be like blood was flying from head to toe… He just knew it…

Ah, yes… Here it was… Just push harder….

He felt so fucking great. The power was building inside of him. His orgasm was getting ready; cum was shooting to the tip of his prick, ready to burst into the world. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and all he could see was this mystery boy, stroking himself, mad with pleasure, desperate for more, responding to every thrust. God, the boy was so fucking beautiful- he could have taken him all of the night, and into the next day. More desire rushed around his groin; he leaned back over his new fuck, savouring to watch his husky cries.

God, so close…. So very close… Without warning, he groaned- a needy, aching, lustful sound. He was reaching the peak now- climbing the mountain, and ready for free fall… and there was this fucking beautiful creature below him, soaking it all up…

"I love you," he gasped- then leaned in to kiss him, the whole of his mouth swallowing and sucking until-

They both cried out at the same time. Brian felt like sparks were exploding behind his eyes. The exquisite feel of shooting his load could not have made him crazier. He was tumbling from the precipice, in exhilarating free fall, destined for the stars. There was nothing like it in the whole world- especially not when he watched what's his name experiencing his first ever orgasm on earth. Wide eyes, gaping mouth, frantic hands clutching at Brian's chest. So… so fucking cute. One orgasm was enough of an experience, but watching another? Brian gasped even more as he shot more of his load.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He slumped down onto the twink, still inside him. He had no energy left, was panting heavily against mystery boy's arm. Blood still raced around inside of him, tingling, thrilling, bubbling. He had landed safely on planet Earth, and waited patiently as his breathing grew regular, his ears stopped ringing from the combination of their moans. All in good time, he shifted his head, glancing at the twink.

A lazy smile spread across his face watching innocent blue eyes staring back at him as though he was the most wonderful creation in the whole world. Flattering. This was an appreciative student- but fuck- weren't they all? Still didn't stop him leaning in plant a lingering, exhausted kiss on mystery boy's soft lips.

God, he was tired. Eyes drooping, he eventually slid out of the twink's ass, stumbled out of bed to clean himself up.

When he returned, his latest fuck was already fast asleep. Brian smiled again- he usually threw out his tricks after having them but… this time, he couldn't help savouring how hard mystery boy still was- his hands were still half-wrapped around himself. He was breathing softly (thank God he didn't snore), with this small, silly smile on his face. Evidently, the student had thoroughly enjoyed his first bang. Another success story.

"_Enjoy your beauty rest, sonny boy. Your ass is going to ache like a bitch tomorrow morning."_

Brian shook his head with a small laugh, and climbed in. He too was completely gone the moment his head hit the pillow.

~ooooOOOOoooo~

In typical best friend style, Michael was keen to know how it went last night as they drove to work.

"He almost wore me out," Brian confessed- his dick and hips were not sore for nothing that morning. As his best friend was about to make a point of the statement, he quickly added "Almost." Of course, he, Brian Kinney, had remained in complete control throughout last night's shenanigans. Well, for most of the time, anyway.

Still, there was no denying that it had been one of his better nights- maybe even made his top ten… thousand.

How about it?

That very night Brian Kinney, Numero Uno Homo, ravished…

What the fuck was that lover boy's name again?

* * *

**I loved spending hours on this- even if it fucked up my sleeping pattern. **

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
